Tiny Quotes
by Naranja Ninja
Summary: Stories and drabbles inspired by quotes of amazing authors, beloved heroes, and famous philosophers.
1. Equal Weirdness

**Guess what? I got inspiration from my OWN story! In my latest one, I put in a quote, then while I was proofreading it, I thought, "Hey! Someone should make oneshots based off of quotes!" So, here I am now. I do not own these quotes, or the show.**

**EQUAL WEIRDNESS**

"_**We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love."**_― Robert Fulghum

"You're such a loser!"

"Nerd!"

"Go back to the dumpster you crawled from!"

A girl with tiny rectangular glasses walked down the halls, trying to show that the teases and insults are unaffective to her, but it wasn't working very well. After a few more paces, she finally reached her locker. She opened it and reached for her chemistry book.

Still hearing the hurtful taunts of her classmates, she shut her locker and stalked off to her next period. Clearly written on her, now closed locker, in big, red graffiti, was 'WEIRDO'.

_It's not my fault I'm a little different. _She thought.

**. . . . . .**

"I'm digusted to even call you my son!"

"I wish we had taken that abortion 16 years ago!"

"Get out of my sight, you WORTHLESS PIECE OF **SHIT**!"

A boy with a blood-red cap on his head obeyed his parents commands, trying not to let the hurt show on his face. He went to his bedroom and fell on his bed, willing himself not to cry. He's been through worse.

_At least they didn't hit me this time. _He thought. _Why are they so mad anyways? All I did was come home a few minutes late._

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

That was his father, probably nailing his door shut. That was their way of punishing him. The teenager was used to this, though. He was always the mistake in his family, the one the world would probably be better without.

_And my brothers either don't notice my beatings or don't care enough to do anything about it. _He thought to himself, while stuffing his face into his pillow.

**. . . . . .**

"Don't worry about those guys, sis. They're just jealous."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up about some snarky comments."

That's what they always tell they're red-headed sister. But she never believed them. They know perfectly well that those things are true, yet they keep on lying to her about how they aren't. They won't even stand up for their own flesh and blood, for Pete's sake!

"It's alright, girls. I'm fine. No need to worry," the red-head tried to reassure.

"No it's not! Stop acting like a wimp and stand up for yourself!"

_How can I when my own sisters won't do that?_

"I'm sorry to say, but I have to agree with her on this one."

Oh great. Now her own family are calling her weak. They went from and loving understanding to confrontational and demanding in two seconds flat.

"Sorry." She tried again.

"No, not sorry! Stop apologizing so much! No wonder everyone picks on you! It's not like you give them a reason not to!"

"BUTTERCUP!"

"What? It's the truth."

As her two sisters bickered, the smart red-head was left alone. She really didn't get it. Now, they were fighting about her nerd scale.

_I'd say by now that life is about as weird as I am. _Then she walked off into her bedroom, to began her daily crying session.

**. . . . . .**

"Why doesn't he just kill himself already?"

"I heard he's so poor, he sleeps in the Walmart parking lot."

"Not even Walmart would go that low to let him sleep there."

As people snickered silently to that last comment, the boy with the red cap trudged to the bathroom. He knew it was forbidden to go there, but his recently consumed chocolate milk said otherwise.

He opened the doors and made a beeline for an open stall.

_Almost there. No problems so far._

"Where do you think you're going, faggot?"

_So close. _He turned around slowly to see the guy who was the most ruthless towards him.

His eyes darted around the restroom frantically, hoping the stall doors would give him an answer to Travis the Tormentor's (as everyone called him), question.

After a few moments of silence, Travis spoke up.

"You gonna answer the question, or do I have to help you?" He cracked his knuckles.

The younger boy cowered.

_I don't want to get beat today. _He thought. _So I'm going to have to make a run for it. _

He watched Travis' eyes, knowing that if Travis were to make a move, his eyes would give a warning. Suddenly, his eyes glinted.

The boy knew it was time to run. When Travis rose his arm, the boy ducked under it and ran out the bathroom.

"GET BACK HERE!" Travis shouted, chasing after the runaway.

He didn't listen, just ran faster. He rushed by people who either tried to knock him down, or gave him the finger. He was out the door, but not before hearing a threat that made a shiver crawl down his spine.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, EVEN HELL WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTAIN MY ANGER!" **(sorry, couldn't think of a good enough threat)**

**. . . . . . .**

The redhead walked down the sidewalk. She was keeping a keen watch of her surroundings for any bullies that might attack her.

She passed the old chocolate shop her and her sisters used to always go to, before she began to get picked on. As she passed the corner, a flurry of red ran past her.

That's what would have happened if she didn't accidently jump in surprise.

_BUMP!_

"OW!"

The pink-eyed girl fell on her butt, while the thing who ran into her, fell on top of her stomach.

"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" The unknown person said, standing up and waving his hands in an apologetic way.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you, it was all my fault!" She tried to apologize.

The boy, who she found had red eyes, looked at her confusingly.

"You're not going to punch or insult me?" He asked hesitantly.

She shook her head. "No, why would I do that? You should be doing that to me."

They both just stared at each other, as if the other would grow a second head.

"You're weird." They both said. They just stared again, but this time, they laughed.

"Tell me about it." The girl chuckled.

"No denying." The boy snickered.

Before they knew it, they were walking down the sidewalk, laughing and talking as if they've been friends forever. They would have kept at it too, if Travis didn't come stomping down the pavement, looking for a certain teenager.

The future victim widened his eyes. "Uh. . . . I gotta g-go." He ran off before the girl could get his name.

_So much for finally having a new friend. _She sighed through her nose and continued her dreading journey back home.

**. . . . . . .**

The boy made his descent towards his chemistry class, ignoring all the daily taunts directed towards him.

He plopped his stuff down and reached for his red spiral. He opened it and was about to write down the date, when a hand slammed on the pages.

He inwardly shuddered. _Please don't let it be Travis. Please don't let it be Travis. Please don't let it be-_

"I know we just met yesterday, but mind if I sit here?"

He looked up in shock. Nobody, I mean NOBODY, ever talked to him without having an insult on the side.

He recognized her pink eyes. He smiled out of instinct. "Sure. Not like anybody else is."

She sat next to him and took out a pink pencil with red hearts circling it and a spiral with the same design. He watched her write down the notes off the board for 3 minutes, before his curiosity got the best of him.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you sit next to me? I'm the weirdest person out there who roams this planet."

She blushed slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which he found cute.

"Join the club."

"I'm practically president of the club."

They laughed slightly at his remark, but not enough to bring unwanted attention towards them.

The red-haired girl stared at him when they stopped laughing. He began to feel self-conscious. She noticed this and smiled.

"Relax, I just saw you sitting here alone. I was alone too, and we were having a pretty decent conversation yesterday before you ran off."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I was being hunted down."

She rose her eyebrow, which said "Really?" but her eyes said "I've been there.".

After a few minutes of just staring, they both said in unison,

"You're weird."

They chuckled, as the girl whispered, "Deja vu."

The boy finally mustered up enough confidence to ask, "What's your name, by the way?"

She smiled. "Blossom. What's your's?"

"Brick."

Blossom smiled. "I think it's safe enough to say we're both a little wierd."

He agreed. "Two little weirdos."

"If Brick and Blossom are done chit-chatting, we have a lot of work to do."

They both looked up at the teacher. "Sorry, Mr. Woods."

When he turned around and started writing something on the board, someone coughed out, "Weirdos," which everyone laughed at.

Brick and Blossom just smiled. They were definitely just two little weirdos. And it was strangely satisfying.

**There, now that that is done. Took me three days too! Only because my mom had to borrow my computer. So, if you guys got any quotes I could borrow, anonymous or not, I'd be happy to take them. They can be romantic or sad or whatever, just as long as they're deep. If you don't want to, okay then! I got a whole journal full of quotes. **


	2. Fairness

**Even though I only got two reviews, I feel so loved! Those reviews really reached out to me. I was supposed to update every week or so, but I just was motivated too do to wait.**

**FAIRNESS**

_**If you expect the world to be fair with you because you are fair, you're fooling yourself. That's like expecting the lion not to eat you because you didn't eat him.**_ -Dennis Wholey

"Here you go!"

"Thanks!"

"No prob!"

A cheerful blonde girl handed her friend notes to their math class.

"You didn't have to do this, ya' know?"

The blonde just waved it off. "Of course I do! Friends help each other out, right?"

Her friend just nodded. "I guess. Thanks again." Then she walked off to said class. The blonde just smiled.

_It's good to be nice._

**. . . . . . .**

A blonde boy walked down the side walk, bumping into anybody who got in his way.

"Careless bystanders," he grumbled to himself.

He walked into a nearby convenience store, receipt in hand he pulled out of his pocket.

He walked to the counter and slammed two items on top of it. It was a receipt and a broken shaver, that was also placed in his pocket. The middle-aged cashier looked up, with a blank look in his eyes.

"I want a refund."

The cashier still held that blank look. "Sorry, sir. Can't give you one."

The blonde got agitated. "And why the hell not?!"

The cashier remained calm, as if he had to deal with this every day (which he probably has to). "Well first of all, the product is broken. Second, your receipt's crumpled up, so I can't be able to read it."

The blonde began to get angry, but learned to keep his calm. "Well, I can read the receipt for you, and your store policy is '_you will always give refunds to an unhappy customer within the first 30 days. __**No matter what the situation'**_**. **And this receipt," he picked said item up and held it between his index and middle finger, "says _item purchased March 15, 2013'. __**28 days ago**_."

The cashier got annoyed, and didn't bother to hold it in. "What 'chu playin' here, kid? You expect me to just give ya' a refund just because ya' know a little bit about these stores rules?"

The blonde merely crossed his arms and shrugged. "Yeah, actually. I do."

The cashier pointed an accusing finger at him. "Well, you're wrong."

"So, you won't mind me calling your manager, saying that you refuse to obey the customer's demands," the blonde blackmailed, pulling out his Blackberry and holding it out tauntingly. The cashier smirked.

"Like you got his number."

The blonde looked at his receipt. "904-3528. **(not a real number) **_'Call for any complaints between 2 p.m and 5:30 p.m.'_" The blonde then looked at his phone.

"3:37 p.m."

The cashier widened his eyes. He began to think over his last few choices, before finally realizing he didn't have any except to comply with the boy.

He grudgingly grabbed the receipt, read over the price, and opened the register. He snatched a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the blonde. He grabbed the shaver after, even though it could no longer be of use.

The blonde smirked with victory. The cashier grumbled out, "You pretty unfair, boy."

The blonde's smirk only got wider. "Yeah, I know that." Then he made his exit.

_What a dumbass. _He thought as he walked out. _He didn't even realize that receipt was just a fake print-out, and I found that shaver on the sidewalk._

**. . . . . .**

A blonde girl stood in the school cafeteria line, chatting with her small group of friends.

"How can you not think Jake is hot?! He's like, a total hunk!" Her friend, Catheryn, exclaimed.

The blonde just shrugged. "He's too arrogant. But what about Dake? Talk about handsome!"

They moved up in line. Her other friend, Mayelle, spoke up while grabbing her tray.

"Dake IS kinda cute, but he's too sweet. I want a bad boy, like Ryan. Total rebel."

The blonde just shook her head. "His personality is pretty badass, but I go for-,"

Before she could finish her sentence, a red-head interrupted her.

"Hey, Bubbles? Can I borrow 5 bucks?"

Said girl, known as Bubbles, looked up. It was her friend, Lee.

_She's always asking for money. She owes me practically 500 dollars now! _Bubbles thought to herself.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lee just rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I owe this kid some money for doing my homework. He expects his payment today."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Don't you already owe me?"

"I promise I'll pay you back!"

Bubbles fianlly gave in and fished around in her shoulder bag for the money. She pulled it out and gave it to her. "Alright, but you better pay me back." Lee just nodded her head up and down, paying all of her attention to the 5 dollars she was just given.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks." Then she ran off.

Catheryn rolled her eyes as they neared the end of the lunch line. "I swear, girl. You are sometimes just too nice."

Bubbles shrugged. "What? If I'm fair, then I'll get rewarded, right?"

Her friends hesitantly nodded, knowing that the naiive blonde didn't know much about how the world worked.

**. . . . . .**

A red-head, a brunette, and a blonde sat around a table. The table was currently holding a Monopoly board.

The red-head rolled the dice, which turned out to be a two.

"Dammit! Whatever, losers. At least I got doubles." He grabbed his piece, a top-hat, and moved it two spaces. He was 7 spaces away from the cop that could throw him in jail, costing him 3 turns.

He was on an owned property and begrudgingly handed over the 70 dollars to the brunette, who owned it (but not without an arguement), and rolled the dice again.

A three and a four.

"DAMN!" The red-head shouted, moving his piece to jail. He looked down at his money. 2 one dollars and a hundred. Getting out of jail cost 50 bucks, and the bank ran out of those.

He looked at the brunette, who owned most of those fifty's, and held up the hundred. "Spare me, dear brother?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "No way, Brick! You didn't even want to give me my seventy dollars!"

The red-head, Brick, huffed and turned to the blonde.

"What about you, Boomer?" He asked.

Boomer looked down at his money. Two 20's, one 5, and five 50's. He grabbed the fifty's and sat on them.

"Sorry bro. I don't got change."

Brick got angry. "I just saw you sit on them! Whatever, I don't even want your money. You just used them as ass-wipes anyway."

Boomer smirked. The brunette looked towards him and narrowed his eyes forest green eyes.

"That was pretty unfair." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who probably doesn't even know the definition of fair."

The brunette just nodded. "True, true."

**. . . . . . .**

Bubbles skipped down the downtown sidewalk, her sky-blue eyes full of life. She was ready to go on a shopping spree to her favorite boutique, holding 60 dollars in her pocket.

She was about to turn the corner, when a shady guy jumped out of a nearby alleyway and grabbed her. He held his hand over her mouth and dragged her to the alley he came out of.

The shady guy spoke in a sweet voice, which she could obviously tell was fake. "What's a pretty young lady like you doing, passing by alleyways? Don't you know there are creeps runnin' around here?"

She couldn't answer, since he still held that hand over her mouth.

"Too bad I'm one of those creeps. By the way, you really shouldn't be wearing short skirts like that. It can rile a man up."

Bubbles widened her eyes, catching on to where he was getting at. Her eyes brimmed with tears as he pushed her against a wall and pinned her to it so she couldn't escape. His hands began to caress her thighs.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down her face. The creep saw her tears.

"Don't cry. It'll all be over soon." His hand touched the brims of her skirt, but before he could pull it down, he was thrown against a wall. Bubbles looked up in shock.

At the entrance of the alleyway stood a man, whose blod hair covered his eyes. She saw his frown.

"Why are you just standing there like an idiot? Run!"

The creep got back up and grabbed her, while pulling out a gun from his tattered pocket. The mysterious man just smirked.

"I hate it when guys like you make me have to do this." He ran to the guy and punched him, resulting in him hitting his head on the concrete, HARD. He dropped his gun, but the blonde didn't pick it up.

The man held no sympathy for the rapist, just continued to punch him until he was unconscious. Bubbles stood there, watching the entire scene unfold.

"Why are you still here?" The man snapped as he stood away from the unconscious body and dusted off his hands.

Bubbles shook her head to clear it. "Why'd you save me, Mr.-,"

"Boomer."

"Boomer."

He just shrugged and walked out. Bubbles followed.

"Again, why are you still here?" He began to get agitated. Bubbles ignored him.

"I could have handled that." Boomer snickered.

"Yeah, you were doing pretty good with his hand on your skirt back there."

"We could have settled something." Boomer stopped. So did Bubbles. He just stared at her, then began to chuckle. Bubbles rose her eyebrow. He kept chuckling, which turned into full blown-out laughter after a few minutes.

When he was done and got himself together, he wiped away a tear. "You actually *snicker* thought that you c- could arrange *laugh* something with him?"

Bubbles did not find this amusing. She crossed her arms. "Well, yeah. I figured if I was fair enough, he would agree with my ways."

Boomer bent over, holding his stomach, still smiling. It took all his will-power to not laugh at this girl again. "Look, ummm-,"

"Bubbles."

"Whatever. Not everybody in this world is fair."

She seemed utterly shocked. "What?! That's impossible."

Boomer rolled his eyes at her naiivety. "Believe it, babe." That last word sent a shiver down her spine. "Not everyone is as happy go-lucky as you are." He continued to walk ahead again, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

_That can't be true! Is it? _She pondered, forgetting the real reason why she came downtown, walking in a random direction.

**Okay, I admit. That was a lame ending. But this drabble was pretty good if I do say so myself. So, any deep quotes for me, anonymous or not? It could help a fellow fanfictioner. By the way, not all of these one-shots are going to be romantic since not all quotes are romantic (sorry for those who love those kind of stories).**


	3. Ups And Downs

**Okay, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! I SHOULD DIE RIGHT NOW! Nah, just kidding, my life is too awesome. And FINALLY! Someone gave me a quote (more like a poem)! It's actually pretty good. Now for the thanks!**

**I3rainy- Thanks for reviewing twice! It just makes me soar with glee that you think I'm doing good. And don't worry. The blues will come back. I'm just doing the couples in order.**

**TheWonderfulWorldOfJazz- Thanks for the quote! I really liked it, and it implies to most things in life! And thanks for reviewing twice! It makes me so happy I could burst!**

**Well, I'm going to end this now. One more thing, though. I'm going to ALWAYS thank the reviewers (if I get any) for reviewing. PM or through story.**

**UPS AND DOWNS**

"_**Everyone wants happiness, but no one wants pain. But you can't make a rainbow without a little rain. **_" -Anonymous

She was failing all her classes.

She didn't know how, so don't ask why. She was studying in her free time, watching informative Youtube videos, reading her sister's notes, doing all she could, yet she still got hit with the big F.

Her older sister was an Einstein. She knew everything! She probably didn't need to study in order to pass.

Then her little sister comes in. Teachers can't help but pass her because she was so beautiful.

_I bet the only reason she's not in summer school is because the teachers are afraid that sweet little Bubbles will be kicked out of their class if she fails. _Thought the brunette angrily, tightening her grip on her notebook.

Teachers didn't necessarily like her. Who's to blame them? She was the typical teenage rebel. Sometimes skipping school, getting into fights, popping gum all the time. The only reason she stressing over grades now, is because the deal she made with her father.

_Focus, Buttercup! If you can make at least a C in all your classes, Professor will give you the money for that new skateboard!_

She began to daydream about riding her dream skateboard to school, her sisters and friends gawking at her. As she escaped to La-La Land, she forgot all about her studying that could make her potential dream come true.

**. . . . . . .**

A raven-haired boy sat at a cafe booth, drinking his coffee alone.

He actually liked being alone. Not being critized or ridiculed was a favorite of his. He scrolled through photos on his phone, mostly of graffiti he did on blank walls in the past few months. He enjoyed what he did. One could say it was his passion, but if you ask him, he would say:

"One, why are you talking to me? Two, it's not a passion. It's my outlet from reality."

When he ran out of photos to look at, he begin to brainstorm about his next big creation. You could literally see the lightbulb above his head, trying to flicker on.

Suddenly, that lighbulb began to shine brighter than the sun itself.

"I GOT IT!" He jumped up, causing all eyes to look at him. Either he didn't notice, or didn't care enough to react. He ran out the door, his brown coffee spilling onto the recently mopped floor.

"HEY!" He didn't hear.

He ran to the subway, but not before taking a quick pit stop home and grabbing his spray cans.

He ran down the stairs of the subway and began to look around for a blank wall. Nobody was really there since the train just left a few minutes ago. He had to hurry, though. Lots of people depended on trains since they couldn't afford a car or taxi.

He spotted a wall near the map of the city and took out his cans. He began spraying, forgetting about all his surroundings. Anyone who saw him could clearly tell he was serious about the soon-to-be new masterpiece.

He was almost finished, when he heard a, "HEY!"

He turned around to find a cop, running through a crowd of people that probably gathered while he was so focused.

_Shit. _He thought. He ran through the crowd, looking for an escape. The cop was still chasing him. While he was running away, the people finally got a look at his painting that was nearly finished.

It was the earth. It was filled with people robbing, shooting, raping, any crime you can imagine. But that's not what intrigued them. At the bottom-right corner of the Earth, was an outlet. The plug was not too far, which was being held. The owner of the hand holding the plug had his face shadowed. All though you couldn't make out his eyes, you could see his sad smile and a tear dripping down his cheek.

'BUTCH' was written in bold letters inside of the tear.

**. . . . . . .**

_Shit, I'm late! _Thought the green-eyed girl as she hurriedly brushed her teeth, whilst putting on a dark green shirt. Her alarm clock sat in a corner, the numbers _8:37_ flashing rapidly. She was half an hour late, and it didn't help that she already gotten 3 tardies in the past month.

"BYE!" Buttercup called while exiting out the door, even though her sisters were already at school at the Professor was on a week-long trip.

She sped to the high school and made a beeline for the office. When she got there, she saw the principal leaning against the doorframe, as if he expected these chain of events to happen.

She trudged towards him, trying her best to muster up her sister's perfect puppy-dog eyes. The principal looked up at her when she stopped in front of him.

Before she could wiggle herself out of this situation, he simply stated, "Detention, afterschool. 5 hours." And with that, he walked away.

She stood there like a fish out of water. To be honest, she did see that detention coming, but five HOURS?!

_He must be shitting me! _

**. . . . . . .**

Butch sat in his cell, staring at the grey bricks that made up the wall. The police eventually caught up with him and sent him to the small prison they have set up in their station.

Since all the evidence they needed to keep him there for a week was witnesses seeing him spraying graffiti all over the walls, you can imagine his surprise when they unlocked his cell.

"You're lucky this red-head outside bailed you out," grunted the officer who chased him. "I was dying to see you suffer in here."

Butch growled inwardly, but not loud enough to where the cop could hear him.

_Sorry to disappoint. _

When they finally released him, he went outside to see none other than his older sibling standing on the steps.

Brick turned his head towards his mishcievous brother, red cap covering his eyes.

"You're welcome."

Butch rolled his eyes, walking past him. "Yeah, thanks."

"You owe me $5,000, BTW. Oh, and it's gonna rain." And then he left the troublemaker. As he predicted, it began to sprinkle.

"Of course," Butch sighed.

**. . . . . . .**

Buttercup walked away from the school, finally completing her punishment.

_Thank God! That emo was driving me crazy with his my-life-is-so-horrible stories. I was about to get another two hours for violence!_

She walked down the sidewalk, only to feel droplets prickle down her neck.

"Fucking great," she murmured as it began to rain harder. She picked up the pace, imagining herself walking into the house soaking wet, her family screaming at her for getting detention.

As she imagined her soon-to-be doom, she bumped into someone.

Someone _HARD_.

She stumbled back, but not enough to lose her balance.

"Watch where you're going," a gruff voice sounded.

She looked up at the stranger, green eyes glaring at her.

"What? You bumped into me!" Okay, that wasn't completely true. It was her fault, but she was not going to admit that to a stranger.

His eyes became darker. He was about to retort back, when she recognized his features.

_Green eyes, spiky hair, short fuse. . . .!_

"I know you! You're that guy who did that graffiti on the subway!"

He looked surprised. He honestly didn't expect a stranger to recognize him because of his skills.

"Um, how did you even know that was me?"

Buttercup began to explain. "Some guy really liked your picture, so he took a photo of it and posted it on Tumblr. I saw you running away in the background."

_So that's why my bail cost so much. They had more than enough evidence!_

The girl interrupted his thoughts. "Your name's Butch, right? It was written inside that tear."

He just nodded. "I guess I have a fan, then." He grinned.

She punched him. "Don't get cocky."

He held his arm and winced. "Wow, bump into me AND punch a stranger."

"Well, I'm Buttercup. Now that you know my name and I know your's, we're not strangers anymore." And she walked on ahead, him following her lead.

They began to conversate. They got along really well, and it wasn't long before they acted just like they knew each other all their life.

As they talked, either one couldn't help but think, _'This never would have happened if I didn't get caught.'_

**I don't like the greens. I'm sorry for all the green lovers out there, but they are too difficult to write! So many mistakes with their personality, how the plot goes with the quote, everything is just WRONG! I, again, am sorry for not updating. I spent all that time trying to figure out the plot, then I decided to just wing it. You guys don't care anyway, since I have only FOUR reviews (which I most likely don't deserve).**

**Again, I'm sorry, and I will start working straight on Captive, alright? Will that make you feel better?**


End file.
